This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many automatic transmissions, engines, transfer cases and other power transferring devices are equipped with internal oil pumps for lubrication or other pressurized fluid supply. Internal oil pumps are typically continuously driven by a rotating member of the vehicle powertrain. While this arrangement is fairly simple to construct, continuously driving the pump may not be the most efficient way of operating the vehicle. During certain modes of vehicle operation, the input shaft driving the pump may rotate at relatively high speed thereby producing relatively high fluid flow at a time when relatively low or no fluid flow is required. The energy to drive the pump during these modes of operation is not providing value and may be considered inefficient waste.
Additionally, many of the previously known pumps are sealed within cavities formed by the engine or transmission housings. Difficulty may arise when attempting to supply an electric signal to control an actuator of the pump due to the difficulty of connecting a wire harness within the enclosed environment. Accordingly, a need exists for an electric auxiliary oil pump.